Willy
Willy (William C. Orca) is whale steam train. Backstory Willy was born in a pod of Orca whales shortly during the beginning of the Republic's new ways (prior to the Battle of Naboo) And shortly after he was born he had a younger brother born too, but unfortunately, his mother died in Childbirth. Then 2 years later, when his father began to teach Willy and his brother the ways of the Force, he explained that their grandparents were murdered by Darth Megadon, an orca who was seduced to the Dark side of the Force. But as Willy grew up to his early youth, he and his pod were scouting for food but when they saw what looked to be a school of fish, it turned out to be a trap set off by poaching whalers, as Willy watched in horror as his family was killed off one-by-one, but then something in him, snapped. As he then leaped out of the water and attacked some of the whalers, managing to kill one of them but he couldn't stay above water for long. And was forced to go back under. After the Whalers left, there were only 17 whales left in Willy's pod, this scarred Willy so much he then swim for Cartoon World, where he spent 10 days swimming with no rest or food. Before he came onto the beach and collapsed of exhaustion. Expecting to die, but he was later found and some very special scientists then took his body and brought him to a lab where they turned him into a steam engine. After 3 days of tests he was released where he meet Sharky, Mako, and Mr. Great White. Who accepted taking him under their wing. And soon enough they went to serve in the Vietnam War. Despite some rough starting, Willy became one of the most skilled in the platoon, even earning himself the Drill Sargent's respect. As he, along with the Sharks were assigned to Infantry. In 1970, at the warzone, Willy was with one platoon of troops before the Viet Cong ambushed and attacked them, As Willy fought hard taking down many troops as he could be he was soon overwhelmed and captured. In the POW camp, Willy was tortured to no points end. From being pelted with mud and stones. And then tied to a stake and had knives ran on his body. But little did the Prisoner Soldiers realize this would only lead to their down fall. When one day, when they were about to torture Willy with a red hot fire pick, Willy finally snapped breaking into his first rage mode and attacked the prisoner troopers killing several of them using anything he found as a weapon, and even freeing the POWs in the camp site and hijacking a chopper. Before he flew back to where the Shark trains were, as he was treated for his many wounds, Willy was honorably discharged from the War in 1974 and came back as a hero, and was given a medal of honor for his act in the war. But soon, Willy was given a plane ticket to go to California, and relax. Upon his arrival, Willy soon met another aquatic animal train, a bottle nosed Dolphin named, Dolphy. Bio After joining the CW Railway, Willy was unsure of interacting with the other engines of the railway but soon with Sharky's help he began to open up to them. Personality He is a very wise, cute, and friendly and always enjoys himself. He also can help others when they're confused with somethings. And since he's one of the best hunter of the sea, he can help others catch fish. He also saves drowning victims and others who are being chased by a shark or other killers. He's also ready to catch underwater beasts like JAWS. He is also great friends with Fluttershy who finds him very cute. He is also very protective of his friends and will risk his life to keep them safe. But when someone presses his buttons, when his friends are hurt or threatened, or when the villain goes too far, he can get very furious and blow his circuits, and Pinkie Pie is the best at doing so when her annoying chatter mouth is at non-stop. But when Zephyr Breeze is near by, he really, really ''pushes Willy's buttons. As shown in " ". When Willy is in rage mode, his eyes glow red. Sometimes, when he's close to rage mode, steam comes rushing out of his cylinders, then out of his funnel. Then afterwards showers of sparks puff out of his funnel, then his eyes glow red as his cylinders and funnel spout out a ton of steam and showers of sparks. When it's the case of his friends are hurt or threatened, or when the villain goes too far, he races in to battle the villain or to put an end to the case. He'll even pull out his dagger or rifle if necessary. But then shown in the side story; [[Anger Management|''Anger Management]], when Willy bottles up his frustration and anger, it can over heat his boiler to where his whole body turns red as steam starts to leak out of his blowhole, funnel, and cylinders to where it can get to the point where he could burst, and when he finally let it all out, steam blew from everywhere around him as he blew out an anger beam at Zephyr Breeze that was so loud, the former temporarily became tone-deaf. He also has a huge hatred for poachers and whalers, because 37 years ago (when he was still a whale) whalers killed his family. But sometimes, in most situations, Willy will suffer PTSD flashbacks of some of his most tragic memories. To the point where he then breaks into a mental breakdown, or in most cases (depending on what triggers the flashbacks) He'll snap and revolt in response. Then in " " it's revealed that the origins of Willy's mood swinging is due to him being a POW in the Vietnam War. Friendship with Fluttershy Willy also has a relationship with Fluttershy, both human and equine versions. In ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'', when Willy shared his story of his family being killed. Fluttershy was shocked to hear such a thing. And was really surprise to see how much Willy cared for other animals, (land or sea). Even to the point where he would kill poachers who tried to kill animals. Then in the end of the film, she and him became friends. And she accepted him as a part of her family. In ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III'', Willy was shocked to see had Fluttershy stolen Raptor eggs, but despite this, he saves Fluttershy from being eaten by tiny Pteranodons, using only his knife to fight them off. Then when the group are on the boat, Fluttershy asks Willy why he saved her, since she stole eggs. Willy explains that he is loyal and a friend to Fluttershy. And that she's too fragile to protect herself in some situations. Physical Appearance Willy is a white and black orca whale. With same black eyes. And has 2 trailing wheels underneath his chin, 3 light blue driving wheels and 6 rear wheels with a light gray buffer beam. What's more, Willy has obtained many scars in his earlier years and plenty of of scars from being a POW in the Vietnam War. When in rage mode, Willy's eyes take on a red glow. Skills and Abilities Accordion Playing: 'In [[Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire|''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire]], it is shown that Willy is a really good accordion player as he can polka music and sea songs very well and often does tricks while playing and can even play his accordion with his tail fin. '''Marksmanship: '''Willy is a really skilled marksman, as he able to shoot out long ranged targets with his rifle and harpoon gun, without the need of a scope. And can shoot with high accuracy. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Willy is one of the greatest duelists in the Jedi Order using a mixture of Soresu, Ataru, and Shien/Djem So as his main combat form. '''Force Skills: '''Willy is very strong with the Force as he can use animal friendship, Mind Tricks, he was a capable telekinetic, and had a fine Force Sense. And he could even use the Force in his physical fighting and even learned how to use Shatter point. '''Knife Combat: '''Willy can also fight enemies with his knife. Where he tries to avoid their swings, and slashes and waits for the right point to strike with his own knife as he will strike his opponent at the right spots that will disarm the being or to incapacitate them. '''Physical Combat: '''Willy is a really skilled physical fighting, knowing how to block shots and where to hit the opponent to incapacitate them and uses his warfare training in fighting. And when he really needs to bring down a good strike he'll use his tail fin to deliver a strong strike. '''Languages: Willy is also very skilled in knowing very many languages, as he can speak Twi'leki (even imitate their accent), Wookiee tongue, , and Main Weaponry *M1 Garand rifle *Greener Light Harpoon Gun *Para Ordnance Black Ops Combat Pistol *Colt Pony Pistol *Blue Diamond Survival Knife (can also be used as a makeshift bayonet) *Ocean Blue Lightsaber Trivia *Willy will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire''. * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Stuingtion's OC Engines Category:Juveniles Category:Engines Category:Tragic Characters Category:Temperament characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Characters with PTSD Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Peacemakers Category:Intelligent characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Ocra Whales Category:Whales Category:Hybrids Category:Standard gauge engines Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Weapon Masters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Snipers Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Martial Artists Category:Vietnam Veterens Category:Veterens Category:Soldiers Category:Pilots Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team's Honorary Members Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Aquatic Characters